Left 4 Dead:A Different Story
by AmericanWriter935
Summary: A group of teen must survive the Apocalypse and deal with teen things


Chapter 1

"SHHH" said Mike as he slowly walked in the room. Two other men followed him. The room was dark and very little light came in the room, the room also had bodies that were decaying and had maggots in them. Blood was on practically everywhere from the floor to the ceiling. A stench was in the air. The group of 3 were all in their 20s. Mike was 26 white male that was 170 pounds, he was holding a AR-15 with a flashlight taped to it. Lee was a Japanese man who was 145 pounds, at his side he had a authentic stainless steel sword fro Japan and was holding a MP5 that he picked up from a cop. Finally there was Thomas or T as he liked to be called, was from a black mother and a white father and looked mostly white though. But if you looked at him you would think he looked like a Hitler aryan, but the one thing that made him different was he had a massive scar on the right side of his face that went down to his cheek which he got from the early days of the outbreak. With him he had his grandfather M14 which he use to use as a hunting rifle. The men were part of a bigger group of 150 men & women, who were all held up on Theodore Roosevelt Island. They'd blown the highway that went over the island to keep infected off of the island, but they kept a small road so they can get supplies from the city and other areas in the Dead Zone (or as the Government keeps calling it the Red Zone). As the three men move deeper in the room, they find many shell casing and magazines, dead CIs (common Infected), and more blood. Finally they enter a room where everything was leading to. As they open the door to the room they see a massive amount of shells, blood, and bodies. "Check everything in the room, leave nothing unturned." said Mike as he began to look. As they were looking a video recorder turned on and began speaking. A male voice began to say "Huh. Its been 4 weeks give or take since New York. I don't know how we've survived since then. When we left NY we had 46, now its 6. We've lost 37 people in 3 weeks. Maybe because it spread so fast that we lost that may. I understand many things, but not this thing. I don't know how it spread this fast. It just happened."

5 weeks earlier…..

3 days since first case….

"I didn't want to go to New York, because of this new flu. The Green Flu it was called, was spreading like a wildfire. I was very cautious when I left the house. I became so paranoid that I wore a facemask, rubber gloves, and safety glasses. But they made me go, mostly because there was no refunds. We'd been in NY for a few hours, there were 50 of us that day that was including teachers. We were stuck in Times Square by traffic. As we waited in traffic, something made me look out the window. When i looked I saw a man. A latino who appeared to 40 and was fat. But I saw him turn into Common Infected, CI, Runner, Dead, Zombies, or whatever people call them. He had began to run to another man, and he tackled him. The man was fighting the CI, but was bitten. He turned in seconds, and it went to hell from their. People were screaming, trying to kill the CIs, some manage to get away, but most got infected or eaten. The stupid teachers told us to stay in the bus. They told us that we'd be fine if we stayed in the bus. Next thing a CI breaks the windows next to that moron. We began to scream is was like nothing we've seen before. The bus driver rammed the gas pedal and was doing 80. He was mowing everything down from CIs, to cars, even people. We were going south on 7th all you could see were people trying to fight the infected, few won. The more south we went we saw more dead, blood, and CIs. I found out we were going to Holland Tunnel. Immediately I knew that was suicide, because the tunnel would be packed with traffic so it was basicly a buffe. As I telling the driver, the teacher that got bit turned and bit a student and the driver. When that happen i killed the teacher, Handerson her name was. So the driver lost control and the bus turned to its side. After that, those who survived got out and we were f $king scared. A girl named Kim began to speak, "Where do we go?". Than a boy named Jesus said "We could kill these f$^kers and have some fun.". Then an argument broke out between everyone "Are you stupid those things are fast as a Black Jamaican" "But they're very weak." " You see how fast people turn when bitten.". "Everyone shut the h ll up" I said "We don't understand what's happening, whatever this thing is it spreading fast. That what we do know, what we don't know is how this thing started or if there is treatment for this. What we should do is to get off the island, somehow." "What the f^*k do you mean somehow" a black 16 year old named Tucker said. "What I mean by somehow, is that we take a boat, car, train, or walk our happy asses off this death cage. That is what I me-" I stopped. I saw a body running to us and I immediately began to looked for a weapon. When everyone saw what I was doing the began to look for weapons too. The body was coming closer, and we were what we said "prepared". Ready to fight we realized that the body was a police officer. The officer was yelling "Anyone who's not infected, go to the harbor or to the bridges." He then saw us and he stopped "you kids here alone". "First thing we are not kids, ok. Second thing, there is another adult with us but she's knocked out because of our turnover." said Tucker. "Well you guys need to get off this island, I've been hearing reports that the military is going to bomb the bridges and tunnels soon." the officer stated. "Do you know which bridge is the safest and the most secured one?" I asked him. "I don't know. I do know that the harbor is safest and secured from these things, for now." he responded. He began to run again to spread the news. "Ok guys where do we go?" I asked. As we were deciding a large explosion was heard and we saw a massive horde coming to us….


End file.
